Organizations increasingly depend on critical applications and data in the course of business. For this reason, organizations typically attempt to control the risk of losing sensitive data managed by an application.
For example, an application might run at a local computing site where a disaster could occur, destroying the application, its data, and any local backup mechanisms. In some cases, an organization may attempt to ameliorate such a risk by replicating the data to another remote site by, for example, mirroring the volumes on which the application and data reside.
For various reasons, including redundancy and convenience, some copies (or “plexes”) of a replicated volume may be stored in unsecure locations. Unfortunately, each plex of a replicated volume that is stored in an unsecured location may represent a security risk due to the possibility of a data leak. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for securing the data in plexes of replicated volumes.